Ai no reincarnation
by Kiru Amashi
Summary: Történetünk nagyon régen Japánban veszi kezdetét amikor még géshak szórakoztatták a férfiakat, és amikor még szamurájok is léteztek. Ebben az időben terjengett egy legenda. A legenda szerint időnként amikor ködös az idő feltűnik egy teaház ahol különleges bánásmódban részesül az ki betéved. Ebbe a teaházba egyszer egy ifjú hadvezér tévedt be és minden megváltozott.


Ködös- esős idő volt. Egy vörös hajú fiatal férfi és csapata alakja bontakozott ki az esőfüggönyben. A harcosok hadát az elől haladó ifjú hadvezér vezette, aki öltözetével kitűnt a többi katona közül.

\- Kapitány nézze ott egy teaház! – kiáltott fel előre mutatva az egyik katona.

\- Indulás! – adta ki a parancsot az ifjú és lovával vágtatni kezdet az építmény felé.

A sűrű köd titokzatosan kavargott az épület körül, de még így is ki lehetett venni, hogy elég nagyméretű. Az egyik katona bekopogtatott a kapun. Nagy sokára, a kapun kikukucskált egy fiatal nő.

\- Asszony engedj be minket! A hatalmas Takeda Singen Nagyúr megszállni kíván, nálatok örvendjetek!

\- Igazán sajnálom uram, de nem fogadhatunk vendégeket. – hajolt meg a nő.

\- Hogy merészeled, te szajha? – ragadta meg a nőt. – Mit gondolsz ki áll előtted?

\- Megértem, de…

\- Még vissza is beszélsz?

\- - De, Uram én…

\- Elég legyen! – csattant fel egy női hang. A kapuk kinyíltak és egy fekete hajú feltűnően csinos nő lépett elő körülötte megannyi fiatal nővel. – Mi ez a lárma éjnek évadján ebben a rettenetes időben?

\- Úrnőm! – kiáltott fel megkönnyebbülten a fiatal lány. A katona ellökte és a nő elé trappolt.

\- Ez a szajha nem akarta beengedni a Nagyurat!

\- Igazán? – nézett a földön ülőre.

\- Mélységesen sajnálom Úrnőm! – rimánkodott a nő a földön hajolva. – Ilyenkor nem szoktunk vendégeket fogadni ráadásul az idő sem alkalmas a vendéglátásra ezért nem gondoltam volna, hogy…

\- Elég lesz. – szakította félbe. – Nem a te hibád. Kelj fel a földről gyermekem. – mosolygott a fiatalra.

\- Úrnőm! – nézett fel könnyes szemekkel a nőre. – Köszönöm!

\- Elnézésüket kérem az előbbi közjátékért. – hajolt meg a nő. – Később megbüntetem érte.

\- Szükségtelen. – szólalt meg a vezér. – Csak a dolgát végezte. Ellenben hajlandó lenne végre beengedni minket? Hosszú csatából jöttünk és az embereimmel szívesen megpihennénk végre.

\- Ilyen idő tájt nem szoktunk vendégeket fogadni, de kegyelméért kivételt teszünk. – hajolt meg kicsit, majd a többi nőhöz fordult. – Hölgyeim kérem, készüljenek elő. Ma este lakomát csapunk. – tapsolt a levegőben. Rövid időn belül nem maradt más a katonákon kívül, csak a nő három szolgával és a katonák. – Fáradjanak beljebb. A lányok megmutatják Önöknek a szobáikat. A lovakat bízzák csak Ayaka-ra. – mutatott a nő felé, aki meghajolt a katonák felé. – Chieko pedig körbevezeti Önöket később, de először kérem, fáradjanak beljebb. – invitálta őket befelé. A kapukon túl hatalmas udvar terült fel, amit számos mellék és a hatalmas fő épület ölelt körbe. A katonák hamar el lettek szállásolva, és nem sokára már a hatalmas ebédlőben ünnepelték a legutóbbi csatájukat, amely győzelemmel zárult. A katonák élvezettel vették igénybe az őket kiszolgáló csinos lányok társaságát. A katonái között, középen az ifjú vezér foglalt helyet. Tekintetével, hogy a részegen vígadó katonáit, hol az őket szórakoztató nőket figyelte.

\- Élvezi a műsort Nagyuram? – lépett mellé az Úrnő. – Elnézését kérem, hogy nem mutatkoztam még be. Arisu a nevem és én vagyok az Ezüst Holdvirág Úrnője és egyben tulaja. Megtiszteltetés a hatalmas Takeda Singen Nagyurat vendégül látni. – mondta és felemelte a szakés üveget.

\- Sose halottam még erről a teaházról. Vagy netalán, _olyan_ ház lenne? – sandított a nőre.

\- Itt minden a vendégek kielégítéséről szól. Két szabály van eme házban, amit ajánlott betartani. Az első, hogy az alkalmazottakat tilos bántani. Ha valaki kezet mer emelni akár egyikre is az többé nem térhet haza.

\- És a második? – kérdezte mire a nő elmosolyodott.

\- Eme ház kapuin belül bármi is történjek, az itt is marad. – válaszolt.

\- Titokzatos egy nő maga. És ez az egész hely is az.

\- És ez zavarja Önt? – kérdezte még mindig mosolyogva a nő. A férfi válaszul elkapta a nő derekát és az ölébe húzta.

\- Épp ellenkezőleg. Csak még jobban felizgat. – suttogta és bele csókolt a nő nyakába. A nő engedelmesen döntötte oldalra a fejét és hagyta, hogy a férfi kényeztesse.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 _Forró leheletek, kéjes sóhajok és nyögések, puha csókok. A telihold lágyan fonta körbe alakjukat, halványan bevilágítva a szobát. A vágyak nem ismertek határt, csak az éjszakával törődtek. Csak egy éjszakára, de kizárólag egymásé voltak._

 _A reggeli nap vöröses fényeivel együtt ébredt. Óvatosan bújt ki az ölelő karok közül, majd felöltözvén egy utolsó pillantás kíséretében elhagyta a szobát._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A városban egy érdekes szóbeszéd kezdet terjengeni. Egy titokzatos fogadóról szólt amely, csak néha jelenik meg az ember előtt és nem mindenki tér vissza onnét. Úgy tartják, hogy szellemek vagy démonok fogadója az, ezért nem térnek vissza az emberek. Akik pedig visszatértek újra és újra visszavágynak, legyen családos vagy egyedülálló ember. Hiába hívtak hozzájuk papokat és ördögűzőket semmi sem segíthetett rajtuk.

\- Hallotta? A legújabb áldozat Sato- san volt.

\- Szegény pára annyi év után visszatért a családjához, erre ez történik. Szörnyű! Szegény Yuriko-san biztos nagyon nehéz lehet neki.

Komoran hallgatta a pletykákat. Kétségtelen, a kevés információból, ami a rendelkezésére állt, hogy a rejtélyes fogadó és ahol nem oly rég megszálltak a csapatával egy és ugyan az. Bár volt, néhány részlet, amit nem tudott hova tenni, de mivel a pletykák fele nem tükrözte a valóságot nem nagyon törődött vele.

Az óta a teliholdas éjszaka óta szívét idegen érzések lepték el és minduntalan visszavágyik abba a házba, ahhoz a nőhöz. Azokon az estéken, amikor nem harcolt, a holdat bámulva iszogatott, miközben zabolázni próbálta érzéseit. Elhatározta, hogy a legközelebbi találkozásukkor eldől minden:

Levegyen ez az érzés akár vágyakozás, akár szerelem, tisztázni fogja.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hónapok teltek el, mióta át lépték a titokzatos fogadó kapuit. A napjai legtöbbször csatározásokból álltak, vagy az esténkénti iszogatásából. Ismét egy győztes csata után tartottak hazafelé, amikor a távolban megpillantották a rég látott, ismerős épületet.

\- Nagyuram, az… ! – kiáltott fel izgatottan az egyik katona. Bólintott válaszul és kiadta parancsot, hogy ma éjjel abban a fogadóban fognak megszállni. A katonák ujjongtak és örömmel vágtattak, parancsnokuk után az épület felé. Mire oda értek, a kapuk már nyitva álltak és szolgálók hada várta őket élükön az úrnővel.

\- Isten hozta Önöket újra az Ezüst Holdvirágban. Reméljük ez alkalommal is elégedettek lesznek a szolgálatainkkal. – hajolt meg a nő.

Az este ismét ünnepléssel telt. A katonák vigadtak, így ünnepelve az újabb győzelmet. Az ifjú kapitány volt az egyetlen ki vissza fogta magát, hiszen gondolatai minduntalan máshol és más körül jártak.

\- Látom elfogyott az itala. Megengedi, hogy töltsek Önnek? – szólította meg az ismerős hang. Felnézett és a nő gyönyörű mosolyával nézett rá. Engedelmesen tartotta a poharát, amit habozás nélkül töltött meg a folyékony itallal, majd mellé telepedett. – Nem úgy nézz ki, mint aki élvezi az ünneplést uram. Netán valami baj van?

\- Hm. – válaszolt. Nem épp az a válasz volt, amit a nő várt, de továbbra is mosolygott.

\- Akkor hát, engedje meg nekem kérem, hogy ma este személyesen feleljek a szórakozásáért. – felelt, miközben újra töltötte a poharát, aztán a szemeibe nézett. A férfi kinyújtotta a nő felé a kezét és hosszú fekete hajából kiemelt egy tincset, majd lágyan csókot lehelt rá. – Értettem Nagyuram. Ma este csak is az Öné vagyok.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Számtalan alkalommal tért vissza a fogadóba, hol társasággal, hol egymaga. Már megszokott volt látványa, oldalán a ház úrnőjével. Ha tehette napokat töltött a Holdvirágban. Néha rajta kívül más vendég is tartózkodott a házban, ilyenkor vacsora alkalmával csatlakozott hozzájuk, hogy társaságuk legyen a vigadásban, azonban mint minden alkalommal nem sok ideig maradt. Különleges vendégnek számított, hiszen történjék bármi is Arisu úrnő csak is vele foglalkozott. Sokszor elő fordult, hogy az éjszaka után a másnapot pihenéssel töltötte. Ilyenkor a nő ölében pihentetve fejét élvezte a csöndet és a nyugalmat

Bármennyire is békés volt a hely a két szabályt szigorúan betartatták minden vendéggel. Egyszer szemtanúja volt egy olyan esetnek, amikor az egyik vendég megszegte az első szabályt. Másnap reggel holtan találtak rá a kertben.

\- Elnézést kérek jó Uram a felfordulásért. Tanaka-san sajnos megszegte az első szabályt ezért megbűnhődött. Kérem, ez az apró kellemetlen incidens ne zavarja meg abban, hogy továbbra is élvezze az itt töltött időt, de egyet ne feledjen. A szabályokat be kell tartania minden vendégnek, nincs kivétel. Itt nem számít a rang, lehet, szegény vagy gazdag a büntetést nem kerülheti el.

Vége


End file.
